What Is Your Type?
by keaton-furman-prower
Summary: Acerola was surprised, to put it mildly, to find out that Sun wasn't interested in Lillie. With that in mind, she just had to find out more. SunXAcerola.


"So, how do you think Lillie's doing?"

Sun looked up, slightly surprised by Acerola's question.

"Well, I'm sure she's having a great time traveling," he said as he looked out through the transparent walls of the Champion's chamber. "I mean, she probably has plenty of new Pokemon on her team by now."

"Yeah, she probably does," said Acerola, looking off in the same direction as Sun. "I mean, Look at you! I remember how many cool partners you had back then!"

Sun smiled as he remembered his first meeting with the cheerful trial captain. "Oh yeah. Back then I just had Dartrix, Cubone, Gastly, and Oricorio. Still a pretty good team, if I do say so myself.

"Yeah," said Acerola. "I liked Gastly. He was so cute!"

"Heh," said Sun as he smiled at her. "Of course you'd love Gastly. Ghost types were always your favorite."

He then looked away, deep in thought. "Mind you, Decidueye became a ghost type when it evolved… and so did Cubone… and then Oricorio drank that vial of purple nectar you had…"

"You still owe me a vial of nectar," Acerola said as she playfully punched his arm.

"...Sure I do," said Sun. "Anyway, I caught a Mimikyu after your trial. Not the same one as the Totem one, but a Mimikyu. And then Nebby went and evolved, and Lunala is part Ghost-type…"

"I'm supposed to be the Ghost-type specialist!" Acerola said with a pouty face. "You're stealing my thing!"

The two trainers looked at each other briefly, then burst into laughter.

"Okay, so most of my team is the same type as yours," said Sun. "That's not my fault."

"Maybe it is, and you're not admitting it."

Sun shrugged, then looked out towards Melemele Island.

"I still remember the day I met Lillie," he said. "She was so insecure, and she could barely talk to anyone. Then, as we traveled across Alola, she slowly but surely came out of her shell. She became courageous, outgoing, and amazing in so many ways."

At this, Acerola felt a pang of jealousy. While she couldn't argue that Lillie had become much more confident than before, and considered Lillie to be a dear friend, she had never heard Sun use any of those adjectives to describe her.

And on some level, she wished that he did.

"Yeah," she said, doing her best to not give her jealousy away. "She's come a long way since I took her out shopping."

"I know," said Sun.

They then went quiet for a moment, both deep in thought.

"Hey, Sun?"

Sun looked towards Acerola, who seemed to be twirling her fingers.

"Do you… like Lillie?"

Sun blinked. That wasn't a question he'd expected to hear from her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," said Acerola. "Do you like her?"

Sun shrugged as he looked towards the distance.

"Well, she's a great friend. She's dependable, brave, and someone who I know I can always count on. She was the first friend I made in Alola. And… she's definitely beautiful."

Acerola felt as if she'd just been stabbed through the heart. However, the next few words turned that feeling right around.

"But, if I'm being completely honest, she's not really my type."

Acerola's jaw dropped.

"But… but you and her… everyone says you two…"

"And everyone's wrong," said Sun. "Yeah, she's great, but we're just friends. Besides, I'm pretty sure she and Hau have a thing going on."

Acerola felt a wave of relief pass through her. At least Sun didn't have any interest in Lillie that way.

"So…" she said, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. "What is your type?"

Sun looked up, deep in thought.

"Well, she'd have to be constantly cheerful, friendly to everyone, but capable of being serious when needed to. Also, she'd probably be really energetic, especially during battles, and like to jump and twirl around all the time. She'll have to be really good at battling, and maybe a bit quirky. Like… 'makes weird baseball metaphors' quirky. Also, she'd probably have the cutest little cat smile in the world."

Acerola's face went red as she heard the last part. She then turned to face Sun, who had a cheerful smile on his face.

"So, to answer your question, my type is Ghost."

"Ah!" said Acerola. "But I-I mean, I'm just… I'm-"

"Cheerful, friendly, serious when needed, energetic, great at battling, and adorkable?" Sun said teasingly.

"That's not even a word!" Acerola said with a pouty face.

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Sun.

The purple-haired Trial Captain and Elite Four Member tried to say something, only for the words to become trapped in her throat. Seeing that she was struggling to form a coherent sentence, Sun placed a finger on her lips.

"I think I know what your type is. Apart from ghost."

Acerola could barely say anything as Sun took his finger off her mouth and moved closer to her. She could hardly believe it was happening. After all, she'd dreamed about this moment for months, ever since she'd first met him. But she'd always thought that those dreams would be everything she'd ever have. And she'd never imagined that it would truly come.

And yet here she was, with her lips being touched by the handsome, adventurous, brave, strong, heroic Champion of Alola.

Then, far too soon for her tastes, the kiss was over, and Sun was looking at her with that same, stupid grin that never seemed to vanish from his face.

"So, do you think that would qualify as your type?" Sun asked.

Acerola gave him one of her own feline smiles.

"I think so, but I'm not sure they would allow a Sun-type Trial Captain."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just something I wrote up because I'm struggling to find my creative side. And because there's a distinct lack of this ship on the site. And Acerola in general._**

 ** _Seriously, this ship doesn't even have a name. And Acerola doesn't have her own character tag. Both of these situations need to be remedied. Like, now._**


End file.
